company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Roadshow Entertainment "More Previews to Follow" IDs (Australia)
1982-1985 Roadshow-Stay-Tuned-Early.png Roadshow-Stay-Tuned-White-Border-ID.png Palace-Films-Stay-Tuned-ID.png Palace-Academy-Stay-Tuned-ID.png Palace-Explosive-Stay-Tuned-ID.png Bumper: On a dark screen, we see four boxes representing movie clips in it with a white border. Variant: On Palace Video titles, and early Roadshow Home Video titles, there are no white borders, and sometimes, the clips might freeze before the bumper finishes. Featured Clips: Early Variant: *''Mad Max'' (Top Left) *''Far East'' (Top Right) *''Gallipoli'' (Bottom Left) *''Puberty Blues'' (Bottom Right) Later Variant: *''Young Doctors in Love'' (Top Left) *''First Blood'' (Top Right) *''High Road to China'' (Bottom Left) *''Lone Wolf McQuade'' (Bottom Right) Palace Films Variant: *''Lassiter'' (Top Left) *''Android'' (Top Right) *''Rodney Rude'' (Bottom Left) *''The Hotel New Hampshire'' (Bottom Right) Palace Academy Video Variant: *''Betrayal'' (Top Left) *''The Return of the Soldier (Top Right and Bottom Left)'' *''Modern Times'' (Bottom Right) Palace Explosive Video Variant: *''I Spit On Your Grave'' (aka: Day of the Woman) (Top Left) *''Ms. 45'' (aka: Angel of Vengeance, Rape Squad) (Top Right) *''Night of the Zombies'' (aka: Hell of the Living Dead, Virus, etc) (Bottom Left) *''The Killing of America'' (Bottom Right) Palace Vibrant Video Variant: *''Hot Legs'' (Top Left) *''The Pussycat Syndrome'' (Top Right) *''Oh, Lucky Boy!'' (Bottom Left) *''The Savage Connection'' (Bottom Right) Palace X Video Variant: *''Up 'N' Coming'' (Top Left) *''Nurses of the 407'' (Top Right) *''Caligula'' (Bottom Left) *''Expose Me Now'' (Bottom Right) FX/SFX: Movie clips playing. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: An announcer saying either of these lines: *Roadshow Home Video: "For more movie previews, keep watching after the end of this film." *Palace Video (all labels except Family): "Stay watching for further previews after this movie." Availability: Rare. Seen on Australian tapes in the early '80s, including First Blood, Mad Max, Gallipoli, and Cujo. As with the Roadshow logo itself, it premiered on Scanners. Scare Factor: None, unless the voiceover and/or the clips may scare you. 1985-1993 Roadshow-Stay-Tuned-1985.png Roadshow-Stay-Tuned-Woman-in-Red.png Roadshow-Stay-Tuned-Terminator.png Roadshow-Stay-Tuned-Flamingo-Kid.png Roadshow-Stay-Tuned-Neverending-Story.png Roadshow-Stay-Tuned-Mission.png Roadshow-Stay-Tuned-Angel.png Roadshow-Stay-Tuned-Flight-Navigator.png Roadshow-Stay-Tuned-Wanted-Dead-Alive.png Bumper: We see the picture of the Roadshow Home Video logo with no company name or byline on a black background. Then it flips to reveal movie clips. Featured Clips: Early Variant: * The Woman In Red * The Terminator * The Flamingo Kid * The NeverEnding Story Later Variant: * The Mission * Angel Heart * Flight of the Navigator * Wanted: Dead or Alive Note: The early variant features the Roadshow logo on the back of the page being turned for each movie, while the later variant features the clip from the previous film. FX/SFX: The page flipping. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: The 1985-1992 Roadshow Home Video music, but the announcer says either of the following over the music: *'Early Variant:' "Roadshow! Stay tuned after this more for more big screen previews". *'Later Variant:' "Stay tuned after this movie for more previews from Roadshow". Music/Sounds Variant: On tapes with the 1992 Roadshow Home Video logo, such as The Player, the bumper is silent. Availability: Rare. Seen on Australian tapes in the late '80s and early '90s. Titles include The Terminator, Short Circuit, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie, and RoboCop II. 1985-1991 Premiere-Entertainment-Stay-Tuned.png Applause-Video-Stay-Tuned.png Roadshow-Video-It's-a-Living.png A9F425FE-AADF-4F74-BB12-16F7E489A115.jpeg Bumper: On a black background, we see the text "STAY TUNED FOR MORE PREVIEWS". Variant: On Roadshow Home Video releases in 1986, a short film was advertised instead. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: A man said "Stay tuned after the movie for more previews". On Applause Home Video releases, the music of the logo is heard. Availability: Seen on Premiere Home Entertainment and Applause Home Video releases in the 90s. 1993-1995 Roadshow-Entertainment-More-Previews-Follow.png Premiere-Entertainment-More-Previews.png Applause-Video-More-Previews.png Bumper: Same as the Coming Soon bumper of that time, but the text "MORE PREVIEWS TO FOLLOW" instead. Variant: Premiere Home Entertainment releases from 1991-1993 and Applause Home Video releases from 1992-1993 used custom variants based on their own "Coming Soon" bumpers. FX/SFX: Same as the Coming Soon bumper. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1992-1995 Roadshow Entertainment jingle, expect the last part is cut. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Premiere Home Entertainment releases, the music from the closing variant of the Premiere Home Entertainment logo is heard. *On Applause Home Video releases from 1992-1993, the music from the "Coming Soon" bumper is heard. Availability: Seen on some Roadshow Entertainment releases from the time, such as National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1. The variants were used prior to the debut of the main variant in 1993. 1996-2000s Bumper: Same as the Coming Soon bumper of that time, but the "COMING SOON" texts are replaced with "MORE PREVIEWS TO FOLLOW" and the black strip reads "MORE PREVIEWS TO FOLLOW," with "TO FOLLOW" at the bottom. FX/SFX: Same as the Coming Soon bumper. Music/Sounds: Same as the Coming Soon bumper. Availability: Same as the Coming Soon bumper. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:Roadshow IDs